JEN 10 : THE HUNT IS ON!
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: while jen and her ultimatrix are under plumbers arrested , a bunch of aliens really want the device's for its bounty and more!


Top of Form 1

JEN 10: THE HUNT IS ON!

As jen And the plumbers headed To the teleporters base, past crazy old man benson who lives in a broken down RV near the senor smoothies, jen and her dad with two plumbers and a mean plumber commander with a cybernetic eye are sitting in a plumber craft. magister Diaz glazed at Jen, who look angry at him "now, honey we just gotta take the watch and put in a secure places" explained her dad, "but, dad! the watch chooses me!" siad Jen. "ah, a mistake!" interrupted commander Hodge (one with the cybernetic) "the ultimatrix shouldn't be on a hand of this girl". "hodge!, she's my daughter and beside she same age as Ben as he Omnitrix for 2nd times" protest diaz. " but emilo, a more powerful weapon in her hand, it's deadly" said Hodge but before Jen interrupted , BOOM!

the craft got tipped over by a proton launcher by two aliens. "rhonda! we gott'em!" "yeah, shut up you idiots and get the ultimatrix" ordered Rhonda vreedle to her cousins slim and Jim. as the vreedles search the wreckage with 2 unconscious plumber guard and the Diaz and Hodge stuck upside down. jim about to open the back until A LASER BLAST!.

"WHAT?"questioned rhonda as she see a giant crab robot. "hold it, the reward, its mine and ain't gotta let vreedle take my prize" said kraab. but then a big alien appears and shout " hey, its claim!". "oh shut up!, vulkanus , no one like you and you stink!" said kraab as he faces punch by vulkanus and blasts the dteronite with his laser claws. the vreedles watch the action while rhonda sigh and get to the ultimatrix until BAM! an another bounty with one eye (who's a sotoraggian, the same races of sixsix and sevenseven) "ninenine" said the vreedle who began to battle with ninenine, jen tries to struggle to the ultimatrix and BAM!

Jen body grew huge and buglike and she's HARDSHELL! and break out the craft and started to bashing bad guys and vulkanus who stop beating on kraab and protest"gimme the Omnitrix!", "ultimatrix, " reply jen. " whatever!" as their fighting hard-shell crush vulkanus' suit and dismantle and leaving him a fat baby in his diaper . and hard-shell feel blasted by kraab who protest " it's mine!" as he shoots jen but her armor is too thick and can't scorch her. "oh man" said kraab as Jen rip his claw apart and smack him with it and also scare slim and Jim with a growl. then BAM!

Jen changed back in the wrong time , as rhonda and ninenine stop and chase her, while emilo and hodge escape craft , " jenny, hodge arrested the hunters , i try to save Jen" ordered emilo as he runs off after to jen. the hunters was hot on her tails as jen try to work the ultimatix " come on, work" she said breathlessly but BOOM!, ninenine's explosion stops her and she was surrounded by him and rhonda, " freeze, you're all under arrest , let down your weapon" ordered emilo. rhonda saw the plumber and blast him and crippled him . "dad!" shouted jen . "now, girl your mine" siad the vreedle and jen grab her ultimatrix and BAM!

Jen body began to change into a reptilian creature with a tail and fangs, she is SHOCKODILE, jen began to unleash a powerful blast of electricity! to knock out rhonda but not ninenine who fly up (with his Jetpack because all sotoraggian's assassins got Jetpack) and use his arm cannon to blast shockodile but she absorbed energy to gain more power. " have a taste on ligtning" said shockodile as she unleashed her electric blast from her mouth and stunned ninenine and crashed into a gloop carts and as Jen changed back , she checks on her dad who was fine except for bruise and cuts and who saw his daughter taking out the bounty hunters, " jen... maybe with some training came to be better than Ben" said emilo as Jen help him up.

Later, as the plumbers arrived to lock up the baddies and get the wrecked plumber's hovercrafts. emilo thinks that the best way to taking care of ultimatrix is by sending jen to the plumber's academy!

how will jen's friend reacts to this news!, will the plumbers academy can her to better her? and will the scary voice get the ultimatrix? the saga continued...

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
